Amarillo, es Color Amarillo
by Lady Kid
Summary: Sobrevivir, de eso se trata la vida de Kaniss y Peeta. Pero no todo está perdido, y entre medio de la supervivencia el color amarillo asoma con una simple promesa: la vida puede volver a ser buena.


_"Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo 24 años. Vivo en la aldea de los vencedores del distrito 12. Mi esposo es Peeta Mellark y ambos hemos sobrevivido a los juegos del hambre y a la revolución que acabó con la tiranía del capitolio. Ambos HEMOS SOBREVIVIDO."_

**Solo para aclarar y sobreaclarar: no soy susan collins, si lo fuese Katniss jamás hubiese sentido esa atracción hacia Gale, con Peeta habrían logrado convencer al capitolio y todo hubiese terminado felizmente en el primer libro. Gracias a dios no lo soy y ahora tengo material suficiente como para hacer volar la imaginación y escribir, escribir hasta que se me esgincen los dedos de la felicidad :D Disfruten de la lectura :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>-¿Sin pesadillas?- creo que merece la pena despertar en un día como hoy solo para escuchar su voz. Sentir su presencia cerca de mí todas las noches ha alejado a las pesadillas casi de manera definitiva; él lo sabe, pero no por eso deja de preguntarme.<p>

Aun algo adormilada asiento levemente con la cabeza mientras me hago un ovillo contra su pecho, se siente tan bien estar cerca de él, sus brazos me rodean de manera instintiva pero esta vez no puedo sonreirle a cambio; no cuando una mañana como esta, ocho años atrás, fue la que cambio mi vida para siempre. Esa mañana fue el punto del no retorno, nunca habría vuelta atrás a lo sucedido aquel día.

¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos de no ser por el capitolio? ¿Estaría Prim con vida? Sé que no, de ninguna manera mi pequeña habría sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre sola. Por más de que siempre las vi parecidas, ella no era como Rue, no era ágil, no era astuta, y ni siquiera eso le había servido a la pequeña del distrito 11. Primrose, mi pequeña Prim solo había sido una niña de buen corazón con un destino marcado.

Me di cuenta tarde, cuando ella ya había muerto, que siempre supe que eso pasaría. Mi afán por protegerla no era simple amor fraternal; de ese amor hay en cantidad, pero nadie había hecho todo lo que yo hacía por Prim.

¿A cuántos había visto mirar los juegos desde la plaza habiendo aceptado el cruel destino que les tocaba a sus hermanos? Antes de los juegos del hambre del que fuimos partícipes con Peeta todos sabíamos que Effie firmaba tu sentencia de muerte si sacaba tu nombre de la urna. El que hayamos salido dos veces vivos de la arena se debe más a situaciones inesperadas que a nuestra habilidad como jugadores.

Aunque luego de reflexionar un poco llego a la conclusión de que ambos somos supervivientes por naturaleza. Eso es lo que hemos hecho casi toda nuestra vida, y lo que continuamos haciendo hoy en día. SOBREVIVIR.

Ya no se trata de vivir correctamente como lo hemos prometido. Se trata de sobrevivir a la reconstrucción, de sobrevivir a los recuerdos, de olvidar las pesadillas y de intentar (aunque cueste como nunca antes) el ser felices.

A Peeta le cuesta menos que a mí. Sus recuerdos brillantes han disminuido notablemente y es mucho más fácil para él soportarlo. Él dice que lo logra debido a que está junto a mí, y yo procuro complacerlo si es gracias a eso que sonríe de nuevo.

Sus sonrisas saben a ese líquido caliente y cremoso que probé en el vagón del tren que nos llevaría al capitolio. _"Es chocolate caliente. Pruébalo, está bueno" _y como siempre Peeta no se equivocó. Ambos volvemos a reír.

Él nunca derrocha las risas y las sonrisas (-sabor a chocolate marca Peeta-) dirigidas a mí. Yo soy un poco más recelosa con ellas, las risas se me escapan y terminan casi tan pronto como empezaron, pero las sonrisas me las guardo para esos momentos únicos, reales y sinceros.

Curiosamente, esos momentos aumentan con el paso de los días.

Peeta comienza a acariciar mi cabello y yo me abrazo un poco más a él. Claro que me separo rápidamente en cuanto, ya más despierta, descubro que no tengo ni un pretal de ropa encima. Quiero cubrirme con las sábanas y esconderme como lo hice la primera vez que me descubrí desnuda al lado de Peeta; pero me sobrepongo y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Su pecho se agita levemente por la risa contenida, y quiero hacerme la ofendida por ello, pero necesito escucharlo reír, quiero sumergirme en su alegría. Quiero olvidar que un día como hoy hace ocho años... Suspiro y miro a Peeta.

-Anda, te doy el permiso para hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunta como si no estuviese deseando reírse a carcajada limpia desde hace cosa de un año, cuando solté un chillido y me escurrí bajo las sábanas de la cama para no dejarme ver en toda la mañana.

-Reírte, te estoy dando permiso para burlarte de mí- Sus ojos azules me miran de manera interrogante, pero por los movimientos de su pecho puedo ver que no tardará en comenzar. Y no me equivoco, porque cuando ve que realmente le estoy dando permiso para burlarse suelta una risa tan natural y hermosa que no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado.

Claro, no me arrepiento hasta el momento en el que masculla por lo bajo algo que suena como "pura" y no puedo evitar sonrojarme violentamente mientras que su risa va disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Una vez que se calma, me abraza contra él y besa mi cabeza.

-Gracias- murmura. Y yo me siento feliz. Escucharlo reír me hace feliz -¿Desayuno en la mesa o desayuno en la cama?

-Cama- respondo sin siquiera haberlo pensado. Ya está por levantarse cuando me abrazo un poco más a él -Pero no te vayas...

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa risa limpia y suave, tan hermosa que te dan ganas de cantar cuando la escuchas.

-Katniss, amor. El desayuno no se va a hacer solo.- no lo suelto, y él me regala una de sus más bellas sonrisas. No se en que momento comencé a amarlo, solo se que una vez que te decides a amar a Peeta Mellark no hay vueta atrás. Amar al chico del pan es otro punto sin retorno, otro punto en mi vida a partir del cual no podré volver. Pero esta vez no quiero volver atrás...

-Quédate conmigo- sin embargo mi estómago reclama ante mi petición, y mientras me sonrojo Peeta se separa de mi.

-Prometo no tardar. Solo serán unos minutos- me besa en la coronilla y se levanta dejando ver que el también está desnudo. ¡Mierda! Me quedaré a vivir bajo estas sábanas y no saldré nunca.

Escucho su risa una vez más antes de salir de debajo de las sábanas para verlo desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. Me levanto y cojo la primer prenda que encuentro tirada, me estiro un poco y observo a _Buttercup_ desfilar hacia la cocina. Increíblemente, con la llegada de Peeta nuestra relación ha vuelto a ser la de siempre "entrañas y bufidos", porque claro, el gato no es tonto y sabe que un pedazo de pan recién horneado es más merecedor de cariño que los restos de una ardilla del bosque.

Vuelvo a la cama sin energías, siempre por estas fechas (en las que los recuerdos de los Juegos del Hambre aparecen con más fuerza) me siento más cansada que nunca y sin ganas de nada. Peeta lo entiende y se porta aun mejor, cumpliendo más que perfectamente su rol de marido complaciente.

Me recuesto en la cama tapada solamente con una sábana mientras espero a mi "flamante marido" quien no tarda en aparecer sin camisa y con una bandeja de pan y chocolate caliente.

Me mira entre divertido y embelesado y dejando la bandeja a los pies de la cama se acerca para besarme. Lo maldigo para mis adentros, porque desde el hambre por sus besos volvió es imposible no sentirla cada vez que sus labios se posan en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Suspiro cuando el beso termina -deasiado pronto- y le regalo una sonrisa para que sepa lo feliz que me hace.

-Siempre estás hermosa, pero verte con mi camisa puesta se me hace irresistible.- Y ahí está, siempre demostrando su capacidad de gran orador para dejarme sin palabras y con la cara del color de una frutilla de estación.

Me da un beso corto y toma la bandeja que hay en la cama. Ambos tomamos un sorbo de chocolate, sin embargo, el olor a pasas que desprende el pan golpea directamente en mi rostro dejándome una horrible sensación el estómago.

Intento resistirlo pero las náuseas me dejan aturdida y corro al baño sin hacer caso a las preguntas de Peeta, trabo la puerta y antes de poder hacer otra cosa devuelvo todo el contenido de mi estómago en el lavabo y una vez que limpio mi cara me desplomo en el frío suelo del baño.

-Estoy bien, solo he tenido un vuelco en el estómago.- no he escuchado ninguna de las preguntas que me hizo. Pero tratándose de Peeta y su extrema preocupación por mí no es difícil adivinarlo. Me levanto y salgo del baño antes de que a mi -muy considerado y preocupado- marido le entre un ataque de pánico. La horrible sensación de náuseas desaparecieron de un momento a otro, pero por si las dudas me mantengo alejada de la bandeja de pan con pasas.

Siento como sus brazos me rodean y me apretan de manera cuidadosa. Me recuesto un segundo en su cuerpo y siento como voy relajándome con las caricias que me propina en la espalda.

-¿Sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte el pedirte que alejes el pan con pasas?- se separa de mi y asiente con la cabeza mientras toma la bandeja, me hecha una mirada preocupada más y se aleja escaleras abajo murmurando algo acerca de unas hierbas para el estómago que ha dejado mi madre.

No entiendo muy bien lo que ha sucedido ya que adoro el pan con pasas de Peeta y jamás me he descompuesto solo con oler alguna comida. Siempre he estado susceptible en estas fechas incluso antes de los juegos; mi período se termina siempre para esta época, y contrario al resto de las mujeres normales los "efectos secundarios", como la ira y la irritabilidad vienen después de...

¡Mierda!, mierda, mierda, mierda.

No había tenido mi período este mes, ni siquiera el mes pasado. ¿Podía ser qué? Pregunta esúpida, claro que podía ser. Desde hace un año exacto que es posible que yo esté en "estado". ¿No me había avergonzado hoy en la mañana de sabernos desnudos luego de "eso"'?

Mi vista se va hacia la cómoda y durante una fracción de segundo pude verla, ahí, blanca, impoluta entre medio de rosas marchitas. Y quiero gritar, gritar y llorar hasta quedarme seca. Porque vuelvo a sentir la fetidez de Snow rodeándome, volviéndome vulnerable, volviéndome más temerosa que nunca porque él lo sabe. Sabe que tengo un hijo adentro de mi vientre, un hijo de Peeta y mío. Un hijo del chico del pan y la chica en llamas. Un hijo del torturado del capitolio y el sinsajo...

Quiero llorar, pero las lágrimas me están consumiendo por dentro, quemándome y volviéndome tan pequeña como un grano de arroz. Temo por mi niño, él está aún más condenado que cualquier otro niño...

-¡Katniss, rápido, asómate al balcón! Seguro te sentirás mejor- el grito de Peeta me rescata del pozo negro en el que fui hundiéndome poco a poco. Me levanto y casi por inercia me asomo por el balcón de nuestra habitación.

Hoy es el día de cosecha y abajo los Primroses de la noche que plantó Peeta deben empezar a florecer. Siempre se ven los capullos verdes durante el día de hoy, y quizá, si el sol es cálido, puedes ver algunas pizcas de colores entre tanto verde.

Sin embargo, cuando me asomo por el balcón encuentro cientos de flores abiertas, todas ya florecidas sonriéndole al sol. Eso no me llamaría tanto la atención ya que los últimos días han sido más calurosos y eso pudo haber favorecido a las plantas. Lo que me sorprende y me deja sin aire es que todos los Primroses son amarillos. Durante seis años siempre he visto los colores rosas y celestes adornar el verde, quizá algún que otro Primrose blanco, pero hoy, todos y cada uno de los Primroses que han florecido son de un vivo color amarillo.

Lloro y sonrio, quiero reirme y gritar de felicidad. Porque otra vez está ahí, ese color tan amarillo que daña a la vista, tan puro como la vida misma. tan significativo y esperanzador... Y es que había olvidado que los juegos del hambre ya no existen, que Snow murió por causa mía, y que la vida puede continuar. Que la vida puede ser buena.

-¿Has visto eso?- Peeta sube corriendo las escaleras con algo en su puño y pese a que durante unos momentos se queda de piedra al verme llorar no tarda en darme alcance y abrazarme contra su pecho. Acunándome como si fuese un bebe. _"Bebe", _pienso. Y antes de que él pueda preguntarme nada, tomo su mano y la llevo a mi vientre.

Tarda unos minutos en comprender, pero cuando todas sus ideas hacen conexión puedo ver como su cara se ilumina más que el sol.

Debo pedirle que pare, porque de la felicidad que siente me levantó en vilo y me hizo dar tantas vueltas que comencé a marearme. Pero claro que no tardó en llenarme de besos y decirme lo mucho que me amaba. Yo solo asentía y cuando colocó el Primrose color amarillo en mi cabello, supe que nada estaba perdido y que definitivamente la vida podía ser buena.

Solo Peeta es capaz de darme eso, _el amarillo brillante que significa renacer después de la destrucción._

Y yo vuelvo a alzarme en vuelo. Esta vez no como un sinsajo creación de la vida y el Capitolio. Esta vez soy como el Fenix, que renace de las cenizas y se alza en vuelo hecho una llama de fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! llevo toda la tarde en este fic. Y es que cuando las ideas se internan en mi cabeza es imposible desterrarlas de allí. Estoy tan entusiasmada que otra vez voy a publicarlo sin betearlo (es que si espero a que llegue mi Beta de sus vacas...) aajjajajajaj en fin. acabo de terminar el fic y me he dado cuenta de que estoy siendo sumamente cruel con mis babys. Porque ni Katniss ni Peeta tienen idea de lo que va a venir, pero ustedes sí así que aquí les dejo un adelanto: <strong>

_"Me llamo Tara Mellark. Tengo 17 años. Vivo en el distrito 12. Mis Padres son Katniss Everdeen y Peetah Mellark, sobrevivientes de los Juegos del Hambre y de la revolución que acabó con la tiranía del capitolio. Me llamo Tara Mellark y acabo de presentarme como voluntaria a tributo de mi distrito en los últimos Juegos del Hambre de la historia."_

**¿Les gustó? Estoy avanzando de a poco con este proyecto y tengo la necesidad de compartirlo con todo el mundo XD **

**Así que ya saben: **

_**-Si dejan review Peeta les llevará el desayuno a la cama y colocará un Primrose en sus cabellos luego de decirles lo mucho que las ama :3**_

**__PD: Gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que me dejó review en Siempre Para Mí :D siendo ese el primer fic completo que subo me dió tanta alegría recibir y seguir recibiendo sus coments. Por favor, si a alguno no le llego mi respuesta hágamelo saber que siempre contesto. Y a los anónimos si quieren dejar algun contacto para poder estar comunicados sería genial. Por si alguno lo quiere mi mail es magu-02 (he separado el arroba porque no me deja ponerlo entero ToT) **

**PD2: Perdón que hoy no este tan efusiva e hiperactiva como la vez pasada, pero con el estómago vacío estoy baja en energía así que me voy a ver si Peeta cocinó pan con almendras y ya calentó el chocolate caliente :3**


End file.
